


30 DAYS

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdresser Tooru Oikawa, Demisexual Kozume Kenma, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Multi, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: The days are beginning to come to a close as Kuroo slowly gets ready to graduate. The last 30 days are a painful rollercoaster for both him and everyone around him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



30 days till graduation 

Kenma sniffled, throwing out his crumpled tissue. He grimaced at his phone chucking it away on his bed as Hinata held him tightly. "It's too close Shoyo. I can't, he's going to go away and I just-" Kenma's shattered voice broke off into a sob as he let his tears stain Hinata's blanket. "Sure you might not be around each other much but Kuroo loves you very much Kenma, he wouldn't want to break your heart." Kenma sniffled, wrapping the blanket further around himself. "Bakeyama, hand me the jacket." Hinata stuck out his hand causing Kageyama to jump "oh you're serious-" 

"Kageyama give me the damn jacket will you?" Hinata's voice fizzed out of anger. The raven haired male handed over the large red jacket sat on the end of the bed. "Kenma, Kuroo wants you to take this." Hinata set it in front of the crying male. 

"No, I can't take it. I promised myself that this wouldn't be the end. That all of this was just some dream. Shoyo, I don't even want to know where I'd be without him. He got me into volleyball and now I want to quit. He's leaving and I can't be on a team without his leadership. His stubbornness, he and I have done so much since we were kids. I'm not going to see him again-" 

Kageyama piped up "at games he may show up." He offered earning a slap to the head by Hinata. "You idiot he said he didn't want to play anymore are you stupid!" Hinata wrapped his arms around Kenma again letting him sink down and cry his endless tears. 

29 days 

"Kenma your pie-" Kuroo grimaced at the smaller male. "I'm not hungry." He replied plainly straightening up he stepped out of the kitchen leaving the pie out in the open. He walked soft steps to the bathroom falling against the door when it locked. He let his tears roll down his face as he cried. His throat aching in pain as he fell to the floor. His ankle snapping in the process of the fall but he couldn't care. He sobbed sprawled on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. His eyes puffy as his eyelashes clung together. 

"Kitten can I come in please?" Kuroo stood outside the bathroom door, his cheeks tinting with salty tears. "No. Go away! You'll be leaving in 29 days." Kenma cried out his throat closing up as he hiccuped harshly against the stale air of the small bathroom. 

"Kenma, please don't think that far. Just because I'm leaving the team doesn't mean-" 

"I started volleyball because of you Kuro and now you're leaving! I'll watch you from the sidelines and cheer you on." Kenma stripped off his jersey, setting them on the pristine white countertop. He changed into an oversized black hoodie before opening the door. "I quit." He murmured, walking passed the taller boy not daring to look up at his tear glazed face. 

28 days

"Shrimpy, have you seen Kenma?" Kuroo stood tall in front of the ginger. His eyes vibrant crimson as he bit the inside of his cheek. "He doesn't want to see you." Hinata explained crossing his arms. "You hurt his feelings and now I his friend have to go comfort him." Hinata slammed his bedroom door in the taller male's face. Kuroo sighed, pulling out his phone. He pulled up Kenma's contact.

Kuroo:   
Kenma please, I know it's hard and I know the days are caving in closer but pushing me away won't make your heart ache any better. 

Kenma:  
Why does everything always have to have you trying to make up to me? I don't want your half ass apology Kuroo Tetsurou. I want you to stay. I want to know that I wasn't just a high school fling, is that so hard to understand or did you think that I was emotionless because I always play games?

Kuroo:   
I can't stay Kenma, that's the reality of life. I can't just stay with you till the very end okay? Don't you understand that it isn't just your feelings at stake here, I can't promise to grow old with you because I can't predict the future alright? So please don't make me the bad guy here. You're just as guilty to me, you're always on your games. It took you months to confess to me and now you're worried about me graduating and moving on with MY life?

Kenma:   
Sorry for my disappointment of my being. Sorry for ever being your boyfriend. Sorry for my very existence. I didn't wish to be born, did you think I had a lifelong purpose before you dragged me into volleyball? Did you think I was going to live as long as I have? Be honest with me?

Kuroo: I'm sorry for neglecting your feelings and I'm sorry you never wanted to play volleyball. I'm sorry for ever meeting you.  
Read at 11:17

27 days

Kenma scoffed, throwing his uniform in the trash before he rubbed at his eyes. He held his phone with unsteady hands as his pillow collected his translucent tears. "Fuck you Kuroo Tetsurou." He growled lowly a burst of rage burning through him as he stood. His eyes on his and Kuroo's first picture together. Kuroo was smiling brightly with his cheeks burning red with a sword in his right hand while Kenma was trying to hold in a giggle. His eyes shined over as he held the photo tightly in his clutch. He threw it to his hardwood floor watching the glass shatter beneath him. Glass scattered around him as he crushed the weak photo frame under his shoes. The crunch echoing down the hall concerning his mother who burst into the room. "He broke my heart" Kenma mumbled, picking up the picture he sniffled, opening his drawer to find a lighter. He shook his head, setting the old crumpled photo alight. 

26 days 

Kuroo knocked on the gym door, his eyes holding bags underneath as he held his uniform in his hand. "Coach, I know you're short on people but without Kenma I'm no longer a Nekoma cat." He handed over his uniform bowing "thank you for the past three years. The people I met I hope I'll never forget. Yaku wanted to be the captain, you should let him try out for captain. After all he's got potential, it's his last year he's got to make it memories right" Kuroo forced a laugh before placing his hands in his black hoodie. He let the silence lingering around them before he chewed at his lip. The coach sighing "is this about Kozume? He quit not too long ago and you lost your skills after he left. Why is that Kuroo?" The coach folded his hands together leaning forward. 

"Kenma had been there through my parents divorce. It was messy and he let me stay over when my parents couldn't get along. My grandmother took custody of me and my older sister used to live with my father. For years he became my home and we had a fall out. I said some stuff that really hurt him and I'm not sure I can make it up to him coach. I-I love him." Kuroo played with his hands, his eyes darting to the floor. 

"It takes time to repair that trust again. Trust is built off of kindness and understanding Kuroo. I don't know what you did but for it to get to Mr. Kozume, it seems very unlike you." 

"I want to apologize to him. I want to tell him that our friendship is so much more than what I failed to see. I have to go" Kuroo stood the chair squeaking behind him as he jogged out of the room. 

25 days 

Kuroo:   
Please tell Kenma to meet you at the park

Hinata:   
And why would I?

Kuroo:   
Please Hinata, I need to apologize to him and I can't just stay away from him.

Hinata: Fine 

Kuroo sighed, setting his phone aside. He sat down on the patterned blanket setting the apple pie out on it. He chewed at his lip as he waited for the blond boy. 

"Iwa-chan please!" Shouted, Oikawa hugged at his boyfriend's arm with a frown. "We agreed on the museum Oikawa." Iwaizumi sighed rubbing at his face as they walked along the park path. "Iwa!" Oikawa pleaded "we can see the stars when it gets dark until then can we please go see the new dinosaur exhibit?" Iwaizumi flushed at Oikawa's smirk "of course Iwazilla" he pecked the boy on the lips before they furthered down their path to the museum. 

Kuroo chuckled at the two males before turning back to the steaming pie. He heard a bell chime and looked up with a grin "Kenma you came-" 

"Sorry to disappoint Kuroo" Akaashi apologized "I put a bell bracelet on Bokuto's wrist and he is nowhere to be seen?" Akaashi searched behind the male before turning back to him. "Try the zoo, if I were you Bo gets very excited around the owls. If he isn't there he's at a greenhouse." Kuroo advised with a grimace he heard a shuffle above him before Akaashi sat beside him "Kenma was very closed off when he and I dated for the longest time. Then one day he came to me and told me about you. About how you forced him into a game of volleyball and how he loved how happy you looked by the stupid florescent colored ball. He told me his dream date was simpler than you'd imagine. An apple pie date at the arcade. He never gave the full reason why but then again we only dated for eight months-" 

"Kenma hates super crowded places so at midnight he sneaks into the arcade to play Pacman he took me there once before I never really saw it again." 

"And well apple pie because-" 

"After the first game I won you took me out to celebrate with apple pie. Which still is not as good as yours." Kenma sat beside the flabbergasted raven haired male. 

"Bokuto is at the greenyard talking to the plants. He told them to grow up strong for him. Hinata is there with him as of right now." Akaashi bowed as a thank you before running off. 

"Kenma I'm sorry-" 

"I'm sorry-" both males belted out with laughter before regaining their breath. "But honestly, I don't regret meeting you." Kuroo spoke lightly as Kenma twirled his hair "and I don't regret living" he admitted louder than Kuroo's words. 

24 days 

"Kitten, I know I'm leaving in a few weeks and I know it'll be hard but I set arrangements with the coach after I leave the team and go off on summer break, you my teammate, volleyball partner in crime. You'll become the new captain to guide the team, and before you reject what I'm telling you. I'll cheer for you from the sidelines and send you tips and advice every day and night if that's what it takes." Kenma nodded "okay sure then for you I'll lead Nekoma to nationals." Kenma closed the space between them as he engulfed the taller male into a hug. "And I'll be with you every single day through text and Skype. I promise you that Kenma Kozume." He kissed the younger males head before separating the hug. "Kitten would you like to go to the arcade tonight?" Kenma chuckled against the older male "I'd love to you idiot" 

When midnight fell Kenma grabbed ahold of Kuroo's hand as the two ran through the arcade laughing. "Kitten I got you a gift" Kuroo spoke over the game. Kenma turned to him "you did but Kuro, I should be the one gifting you-" Kuroo grimaced before holding up a poorly ribbon tied box. He held it out for Kenma to take from him. He sniffled when he heard a small mewl abandoning the box momentarily he hugged tightly onto the taller boy clinging to him. "You didn't Kuroo!" He exclaimed through tears forming in his golden eyes. "Merry Christmas Kenma." 

23 days 

Kenma rubbed his reddened eyes, turning to Akaashi with a grimace. "We have twenty three days left." He spoke with a pained cry, Akaashi wiped at his face "I know, Bokuto is so scared to leave me behind. He keeps trying to apologize to me and it breaks my heart everytime he does it" Akaashi sniffled laughing lowly "Lev is a wreck, he said the day Yaku graduates he's dropping out of volleyball." Kenma explained letting his tears fall freely. 

Bokuto clung to Kuroo, his face buried against his muscular torso. "Akaashi!" He sobbed soaking Kuroo's abdomen in salty tears. "It's okay Bo, well get through this together." He ran a delicate hand through the blue boy's hair. "As will we" Iwaizumi knelt down next to the boy offering a small smile. "He's right, we'll be here till the world ends. It'll be the four of us getting through life together. Kuroo you'll be the next scientist, Bokuto you'll be the greatest botanist and Iwa my lovely partner, you'll go far with your volleyball career." Oikawa wiped harshly at his eyes giggling snuggling against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi held the male rocking him lightly, his ring shining in the light above them. "And you'll be the best player in Japan." Iwaizumi pointed out, turning Oikawa's head to kiss him. Oikawa let a small cry slip before he turned, placing his hands against Iwaizumi's cheeks. His silver ring catching the light as their tears mixed through the kiss. "Oikawa what's with the rings?" Kuroo asked, rubbing circles into Bokuto's back. "Even when were apart-" 

"We'll always have a memory of us together"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns for Kenma from now on are most likely going to be they/them.

22 days 

Kuroo ran his hand through Kenma’s dual colored locks he hummed silently as Kenma played on his switch. “Kuroo,” the smaller one began, “yeah kitten?” replied the taller male with knit eyebrows of confusion. “I have something important I would like to share with you.” Kenma placed his switch to the side facing Kuroo he breathed in and out a few times before speaking up in a timid voice. “I am-” Kenma exhaled, running a hand through his messy hair. “Take your time.” Kuroo encouraged holding Kenma in his light embrace. “Kuroo I'm demisexual, and most days I feel genderfluid.” Kenma glanced down at his hands, tears welling in his eyes. “You’re still the same person I fell in love with Kenma whether you're feeling like Romeo or Juliet or neither and since you were brave enough to confess to me then I'll let you be the first to know that," Kuroo unzipped his jacket to reveal a chest binder. "You've known me as Kuroo Tetsurou, but in reality that wasn't my birth name. Kai Tetsurou, the name that I abandoned when I was nine. I always felt like a guy, I didn't want all of the girly girl clothing. Dresses and heels and it just made me feel dysphoric in that body. A year ago I finally started T Bokuto and Oikawa helped me pay because my parents wouldn't. They were unaccepting so I cut them out of my life. So now I'm glad that I'm able to be who I want now that I'm no longer in my parents presence." Kenma tossed his game aside to hug the boy in front of him. "Thank you for sharing that with me Kuroo." The raven haired male nodded "Kenma I love you even if it's platonic or something else." Kenma snuggled his head against Kuroo's chest lightly making sure not to put all of his weight down to harm him. "Say Kenma, for a date we should do a fashion show at a store." Kuroo grinned at Kenma "yes we can" he chuckled. 

21 days 

Kenma stood up quiet not to wake the boy beside him before scurrying to his closet. They grabbed clothes before fleeing to the bathroom. Once locked in they quickly changed into a ruby sweater dress before heading back out to Kuroo. Silently they slipped back into Kuroo's embrace falling asleep for another few minutes. 

***  
Kuroo awoke with a yawn smiling down at Kenma. "Hey" he smirked. "hi" Kenma spoke, pushing his hair back in nervousness. "You look stunning Kenma." Kuroo took Kenma's hand away from their ear. Kenma gazed at Kuroo "Kuroo, I trust you enough. Will you be my first?" Kenma asked their gaze on the boy in front of them. Kuroo nodded slowly "you're sure?" He asked sitting forward "very" Kenma stated "with you I feel safe" Kuroo admitted kissing Kenma on the lips. Kenma sat Kuroo back on the bed before smiling. "I'm so glad you're my first." They mumbled to the raven haired male. Kuroo kissed Kenma feverishly fast, wasting no time to pull them down and continue the kiss. 

Kuroo pulled lightly at the hem of the dress on Kenma. Kenma helped get rid of it before kissing the boy again. The pair undressed readying themselves for the long night ahead. Tender kisses were placed on Kuroo's chest and Kenma's. Sweet words muttered as they fell into rhythm slowly. Kuroo stopped Kenma with a gasp "wait I've yet to have had surgery down there and-" 

"As you told me Kuroo you're stunning either way. It doesn't bother me what parts you have as long as I just have you to keep me company" Kenma retorted sitting beside the male. "Even if I still have-" Kenma nodded "yes even if you still have the body parts of a female I won't love you any less Kuroo." Kenma laid a soft and tender kiss to Kuroo's chapped lips. 

"Then let's continue" he spoke with a ragged breath. "I promise to be gentle," Kenma replied, grasping Kuroo's larger hand. "I-I trust you." He spoke through chattering teeth Kenma grabbed a condom, slipping it on before turning to Kuroo. "Are you ready?" They asked their voice above a whisper. "Go ahead," Kuroo mumbled, laying stiff as Kenma positioned their body to Kuroo's. "Going in" warned the shorter lover. Kuroo squirmed feeling Kenma inside of him slowly they thrusted in and out cautious as they continued. 

"Are you okay Kuroo?" Kenma asked, gripping his hand. "Y-yeah" he nodded letting his back arch against the sheets as Kenma got further in. 

***

Kuroo laid down on the sheets Kenma on top of him sleeping soundly. "Thank you Kenma, for everything so far." He kissed their head before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this book. There was so much to write so it'll be in parts I hope to make it as graphical as I can for the imaginative thinkers.


End file.
